


Equilíbrio

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Um frio toma conta de todo mundo espalhando gelo e fome, isso ocorreu depois da quase extinção dos dobradores de fogo, Aang precisa encontrar o equilíbrio do mundo de novo colocando o verdadeiro senhor do fogo no trono.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Equilíbrio

**Author's Note:**

> Não faço ideia do que eu tô fazendo a história se escreveu sozinha, quase. Eu não planejava colocar Azula na história, mas ela se meteu no meio e tá aí o resultado.

O mundo foi esfriando depois de um tempo. O gelo ganhou cada vez mais lugares e o sol em poucos lugares brilhava a fome logo ganhou espaco.

— Eu sempre morei no gelo, mas depois de alguns anos minha casa foi ficando cada vez mais fria e então fomos nos mudando, o gelo não derretia e os animais começaram a migrar . — Disse Vó vó para as crianças em volta da fogueira.

— Meu pai uma vez disse — Ela começou a falar mais baixo como fazia toda vez quando falava de quando falava da poderosa tribo da água do Norte. — Que o fato de terem acabado com os dobradores de fogo era a causa. O sol nunca mais foi o mesmo.

— Vó vó! — Exclamou escandalizado Sokka. — Os antigos heróis da tribo da água eram heróis! Eles honraram nossa história e trouxeram honra também a nossa nação. A nação do fogo queria nos destruir!

Katara balançava a cabeça concordando com o irmão. Sua vó falando de tal forma dos cuspidores de fogo poderia até ser presa.

Mas a idosa só balançou a cabeça.

— Na guerra muitas vidas são perdidas, mas essa última foi um massacre, exterminar uma nação inteira junto com seus costumes estamos sendo castigados por Agni, mataram os filhos dele.

— Mãe? — Hakoda chamou. — Já está assustando os meninos?

— Às vezes é necessário;a verdade às vezes assusta.

Hakoda era chefe da tribo da água do Sul era o líder de lá.

Com o gelo avançando rapidamente o número de terras férteis diminuía, sabia que teriam que avançar cada vez mais no antigo reino da terra, agora era cheio de bandidos e piratas, a violência aumentava a cada dia. A antiga tribo da água do norte planejava a invasão de Ba Sing Se com seu domínio conseguir estender sua conquista até o deserto que nem mais deserto era com o esfriamento do mundo, transformado em terras férteis aquele antigo lugar desolador.

Não tinha mais uma grande guerra por enquanto, algumas guerras pequenas explodiam aqui e ali, mas Hakoda sabia que seria questão de tempo até o rei do reino da terra declarar guerra.

— É falta de equilíbrio no mundo. — Dizia Kanna sua mãe.

Mas Hakoda não disse nada até porque eles não tinha o que fazer para resolver a falta de equilíbrio, provavelmente nem o próprio Avatar poderia.

...

Seus filhos voltaram de sua pesca com as mãos abanando sem nem um peixe, mas com um menino careca a tira colo.

— Ele é Aang e é um dobrador de ar. — Disse Katara, dobradores de ar eram difíceis de ver, mas não impossíveis de se acharem por aí.

A nação do fogo praticou genocídio de quase toda uma nação foi o que fez os outros governos entrarem em guerra contra a nação e exterminar os cuspidores apaixonados por morte e poder.

...

Katara observava o garoto novo que estava preso no gelo ele fazia algumas brincadeiras com dobra de ar.

— Eu não entendo como aqui é o reino da terra se está cheio de gelo. — Comentou o garoto.

— O mundo tem esfriado o gelo está em toda parte. — Disse Katara.

Aang franziu a testa.

— Como isso aconteceu? 

— Diz a vó que foi porque dizimaram os dobradores de fogo.

— Katara! — Exclamou Sokka irritado. — Isso não tem nada a ver Aang. Os dobradores de fogo começaram a guerra quase acabaram com seu povo!

Aang ainda estava sem conseguir entender que estava há quase 100 anos dentro do gelo e que nômades do ar estavam escassos.

...

Na sua segunda noite fora do gelo Aang sonhou com suas vidas passadas. Avatar Roku lhe deu um aviso.

Acordou com um pulo seus olhos estavam arregalados, colocou a mão no coração.

...

— Como é?! — Questionou Sokka ainda sem entender.

— Eu sou o avatar, Roku minha vida passada me disse que preciso encontrar o verdadeiro senhor do fogo.

— E colocá-lo no trono?! — Exclamou Sokka. — Você está louco?

— O senhor do fogo tem uma ligação direta com Agni como o herdeiro de direito no trono o equilíbrio seria restaurado. Agni voltaria a deixar o sol brilhar.

Katara estava pensativa.

— Mas como saberemos que essa pessoa é o senhor do fogo?! 

Aang olhou para o chão derrotado.

— Não sei. Sei que preciso aprender todos os elementos para conseguir avançar nessa jornada.

...

Zuko suspirou suas costas doíam de tanto usar a enxada as carreiras de buracos estavam quase todas cavadas. Azula devia ter vindo já adicionando o milho, mas ela escapara do trabalho sobrando tudo para Zuko como sempre.

Ele ainda deveria ir na terra de seu Lup e também ajudar com a plantação. Azula devia vir também para ajudar, mas ele sabia que não devia contar com isso e irredar a sua mãe de nada adiantaria sua mãe se sentia culpada por não ter dado a atenção devida quando Azula era criança e bastava Azula dizer como era diferente o tratamento dado a Kiyi que Ursa aceitava e fingia não ver os problemas de sua filha mais velha.

...

Quando ele chegou já no final do dia seu tio estava servindo as mesas na estalagem e Azula conversava alguma coisa com Mai.

Zuko passou por Azula não escondendo sua raiva por ela ter se evadido do trabalho.

— Calma, Zuzu parece até que vai me incinerar com as mãos.

Ele revirou os olhos e o tio lhe chamou para jantar.

Com as mãos lavadas foi finalmente comer Azula se sentando na cadeira a sua frente.

— O quê você ainda faz aqui, 'zula não devia já tá em casa? — Perguntou quando sua irmã não disse nada ela se espreguiçou.

— A mãe tava babando aquela fedelha não aguento mais ficar lá, resolvi me mudar pra cá.

Zuko suspirou.

— Azula você morando comigo e o tio não dá certo a menos que você ajude no trabalho.

— Eu vou ajudar. — Disse Azula com a testa fincada. 

Zuko suspirou.

— A mãe sabe que você está aqui? — Ele perguntou saboreando seu prato fazia tempo que não comia um bom pedaço de carne.

— Sabe. Eu deixei claro. Não aguento mais ficar no mesmo teto que aquele marido idiota dela e a pirralha.

Azula não se dava bem com sua irmã mais nova ela tinha ciúmes e por mais que Zuko queria dizer que fosse infundados era claro como fora diferente o tratamento que sua mãe dava as duas além disso sua mãe seguira vida feliz enquanto Azula achava que ela os havia abandonado.

— Azula não fale assim de Kiyi.

A jovem revirou os olhos.

— Amanhã eu vou te mostrar um truque que o velho tio não quer que você saiba.

— O quê?

— Dobra de raio, irmãozinho. — Disse ela se levantando.

— Nem invente de me chamar pelo diminutivo sou o mais velho!

...

Zuko observou toda a área vendo se não tinha nenhum bisbilhoteiro.

Azula estava na sua frente a garota sempre fora um prodígio conseguia comandar o fogo com facilidade seu pai tinha muito orgulho e ambição com ela.

Os dois irmãos estavam proibidos de praticar dobra de fogo, tio Iroh não ensinava mais nenhum passo a Zuko, mas Azula sempre um prodígio tinha conhecimento de diversos passos e séries que ela aprendeu ainda no palácio antes dele ser desmoronado.

Dobra de raio era delicada e difícil um passo muito longe de onde Zuko estava ele sabia que provavelmente nunca saberia comandar o raio como Azula.

Era assustador o mundo chiava ao redor e eletricidade parecia envolver a moça e quando ela lançou o raio para cima houve uma explosão enorme havia acertado uma montanha.

O estrondo chegou até seus ouvidos e Zuko a puxou pela mão antes que alguém descobrisse o que eles andavam fazendo.


End file.
